A Spikey Willow
by Fransesca
Summary: It's a story about Willow finding Spike and Spike finding Love!!!!!IF YOU READ IT PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!


A Spikey Willow  
  
Willow sat her bed all night thinking about her beloved mortaly enemy Spike. His sexy   
accent, his blech blond hair. his eyes that you could look into and they seem to go on for ever  
like a tunnel with no end. She longed for the day that they would be together.  
  
"A witch and a vampire,great couple" Willow thought to herself as she got dressed to go   
to the bronze with Buffy and the gang. Just then Buffy came back into the small dorm after she  
fixed her hair in the bathroom across the hall.  
  
"Come on Willow,it's 9:10,we gotta be there and 9:30" Buffy said trying not to sound the  
slightest bit rude.  
  
"I'm ready" She said, standing up and putting her shoes on.  
  
"Alright then,lets go" Buffy said after Willow put he shoes on.  
  
They began to walk to the Bronze. Willow stopped for a second to tie her shoelace, but  
Buffy didn't notice so she turned around the corner with out her. Willow was going to call her  
name as she stood up but someone grabbed her shoulder and jumped out of the bushes beside her.  
  
"Hello there Red" Spike said as he dusted the leaves of his jacket.He was wearing his   
short leather one.  
  
"Hi,Spike" Willow said, trying not to get to excited over the fact that her crush was   
right infront of her.  
  
"So,was little Red off to?" Spike asked,as if he was interested.  
  
"I'm going to the Bronze,with Buffy!You wanna come too?" She asked really hoping he wasn't  
busy and he could come.  
  
"Why not,got nothin' better to do" Spike said.  
  
Just then Buffy must have relized that Willow wasn't there (I mean she's quiet). She  
came running around the corner and saw her and Spike walking together.  
  
"What the,where'd you come from?" Buffy asked as she pulled Willow away.  
  
"I'm going to the Bronze, with little Red" Spike said as he walked alittle closer to  
Willow.  
  
Buffy looked alittle confused.  
  
"Buffy,I'm fine,don't worry about me so much" Willow said as she broke free from Buffy.  
  
"Sorry" Buffy said. The three of them walked the rest of the way to the Bronze in scilence.  
  
When they got there they saw Xander,Anya,Giles,Jenny and Riley were already there.  
  
"Hi" Buffy said casually as she pulled up a seat.  
  
But no one was looking at her,they were all looking at Spike.  
  
"What,can't I have alittle fun?" he asked grabbing a seat for him and Willow.  
  
Everyone then stared at Willow,for her and Spike where holding hands.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Willow asked,looking around her. But as she did,her  
eyes met up with Spike's. They gazed at each other for a few minutes till Xander cleared his  
throat.  
  
"He...he" Willow said,relizing they were infront of everyone.  
  
Riley put his arm around Buffy. And as he did Buffy and him kissed. Spike looked at them.  
Then to Willow.  
  
"I should be going" Spike said.  
  
"Uh,ya me too" Willow said getting up and leaving with Spike.  
  
After they left Anya said, "I wonder what they're gonna do?".  
  
Spike and Willow walked back to the dorm. When they got there Willow walked in,but she  
forgot to invite Spike in so he hit his head.  
  
"Ah,Bloody Hell" Spike said clutching his head.  
  
"Oh,Spike,I'm so sorry" Willow said going up to Spike to see if he was okay.  
  
"I'm fine Red" Spike said.  
  
"Good,Come in, I invite you to" Willow said not knowing what to say,she never let a vampire  
into a house when she was alone in it.  
  
Spike sat on the bed net to Willow. They were scilent for awhile.  
  
"Red,there's something I need to tell you" Spike said kinda quietly,almost as if he where  
ashamed of himslef.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked giving her full attention on Spike.  
  
"Well Red......I like you.......alot" Spike said, he turned his head the other way.  
  
"Spike?" Willow said as she hopped his head would turn to her,he did.  
  
"Yeah?" Spike asked,hoping to hear that she liked him to.  
  
"I like you to,alot. Ever since I saw you. You are just so,I don't even know how to say  
it. I mean,I've wished this would happen for the longest time,and now it's here and I don't know  
what to say" Willow said blushing as red as a tomato.  
  
"You don't need to say anything" Spike said as he moved closer to Willow and kissed her.  
Willow returned the favor and kissed him back. Spike moved his lips all across Willows face.  
Willow just sat there,enjoying the moment. Spike found his lips on Willow's neck. Willow got  
shivers from Spike ice cold lips. Spike moved his lips to the middle of her neck and kissed it.  
Just as they were in the middle of things,Buffy burst in and saw Spike on Willow. She grabbed   
Spike and pulled him back.  
  
"Buffy!!!!What are you doing?" Willow asked angrilly. This is probably one of the first  
times in Willow's life that she had been angry at Buffy.  
  
"But,Spike was on your neck and....." Buffy didn't know what to say,she felt awful.  
  
"I wouldn't hurt little Red here" Spike said as he sat on the bed beside Willow and put  
his arm around her.  
  
"So, you guys are a thing now?" Buffy asked trying to clear things up.  
  
They looked at each other then to Buffy and said "Yes".  
  
"Oh" Buffy said,sitting on her bed looking like she just found out they like, had sex  
or something.  
  
"Buffy,it's no big deal. I'm happy now and you shouldn't be able to come in here and   
think that you can change everything. I never do that to you. For once in my life after Oz I am  
happy. You should be happy for me if you were my friend" Willow said, extremly angry at Buffy  
at this point.  
  
"Come on Red,you can stay with me" Spike said. Willow wasn't to keen on sleeping in a   
crypt, but it was with Spike so it was okay.  
  
"Okay,bye Buffy" Willow said, opening the door and slaming it shut behind her.  
  
Buffy sat on her bed,completely speachless, she didn't know what to say. She totally got  
her best friend mad. A tear rolled down Buffy's face. "Why, did I do that? Willow can protect   
herself" Buffy was thinking all this way to fast. Thoughts flew in and out of her head and an  
incredible rate.  
  
Willow and Spike walked side by side to Spike's place. Spike had his arm around Willow's  
shoulder. Willow felt safe. She was happy. When they got there,Willow relized that it was almost  
day light. Saturday's had never flown by so fast. They've never been that much fun either.  
Spike's crypt was dark,it was homey though. It had a frige (it was empty right now), it had a   
colour T.V. It had curtain. Spike didn't sleep on top of a coffin either anymore. He had a small  
bed that wasn't made at the time but it was nice. Not dirty or anything.  
  
"So,you wanna get some sleep Red,you have been up all night" Spike offered.  
  
Willow took her chances "Sure" she said climbing in beside Spike. Spike through the   
blanket over both of them and they fell asleep. Spike's arm over Willow. Willow was sleeping with  
a smile on her face.  
  
When she got up,she looked at her watch,it was about 2:30pm. She feel asleep around  
midnight,she was still very tired. But she got up anyway. She thought she'd go shopping   
because she saw Spike's frige was empty. She went to the butchers and got him some blood. She  
went to the liquer store and bought him some beer. Willow was in too good of a mood right now to  
go see Buffy. Or Giles for that matter. She walked back to Spike's place. He was up and watching  
what ever cartoons where on, on Sunday's.   
  
"Hello,Red, what's in the bags?" he asked motioning to the 2 bags she was carring.  
  
"Oh,I got you some stuff, I saw your frige was empty so I went and got you some blood and  
beer" Willow said smiling.  
  
"Awww,thanks Red" Spike said getting up and kissing her head. Willow smiled and handed   
him the bags. Spike took some blood out and put it in a mug. Willow got him a straw. Spike   
smiled at her. As Spike took a sip he changed into vampire form, Willow wasn't afraid at all   
though. She knew Spike wouldn't hurt her. Spike was glad to have some food in the crypt. He didn't  
have any money to buy some. So he normal stole it or went hungary.  
  
"Spike,I really appreciate you, for letting me stay here. But I have to go back to the  
dorm. I have school tommorrow. I promimse I'll come see you everyday,and twice a week I'll bring  
you some food and stuff" Willow said as she turned to Spike.  
  
"Thanks Willow", that was the first time Spike had ever called her Willow. Willow smiled  
at him and they kissed.   
  
"I should be going. I have to do a report still. I'll see ya later Spike" said Willow   
as she got up and left the crypt.  
  
Spike sat watching cartoons,thinking about Willow, and all that she has done for him.  
He loved her.  
  
Willow walked back to the dorm. She didn't want to see Buffy right now,but it was her  
dorm to. She wasn't really that far away,so she got there fairly quickly.  
  
Meanwhile at Giles's place,him and Jenny had a "sleepover". Jenny was in the bathroom   
doing her hair, and Giles was reading the paper. When Jenny came down, they kissed and exchange  
smiles. Jenny sat beside Giles and whispered sweet little nothings into his ear.  
  
Over at Xander's, Anya and Xander where still at it. They always talked while they were.  
  
"Xander....who was that.......Spike.........guy" Anya said, still busy.  
  
"He's a.....vampire......that.....Buffy.....hates" Xander said also still busy.  
  
They continued to talk about other things untill they finally finished.  
  
Willow had just walked in the dorm door. Buffy looked at her.  
  
"Wil....." Buffy tried to say.  
  
"I don't want to hear it right now,okay" Willow said cutting Buffy off. She was in to good  
of a mood to have it ruined by appologies. Willow got changed and brushed out her hair. And then  
she started on her report that was due the next day. Buffy could only watch her. Buffy got out  
a piece of paper and started to write an appologie note. It said:  
  
"Dear Willow,  
  
Please forgive me,I made a mistake and I was only trying to help. I know you can take care  
of yourself but I am your friend, I was worried. I didn't know what he would do to you. As a   
friend you worry about those kinda things. Anyway,I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me  
for what I have done.  
  
Love: Buffy"  
  
Buffy dropped the note on Willow's bed and went out the door to go talk to Giles. Willow  
picked up the note and read it. Her happy mood started to fade.  
  
"Maybe I was alittle harsh on Buffy" Willow though as she put the note in her drawer.  
Willow decided to go talk to Buffy about. And for the most part, forgive her. She finished up  
her report and headed out the door to go talk to her. By then it was almost 5:30pm.  
  
Willow started to run towards Giles's place. She really wanted to talk to Buffy. When   
she got there,she didn't knock (like she never does) she opened the door saw Buffy sitting on  
the couch, she ran over to her and hugged her. Buffy was forgiven.  
  
"What is this all about?" Giles asked.  
  
"Nothing,just alittle misunderstanding" Willow said smiling at Buffy.  
  
"Yea, nothing big" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay" said Giles,completely confused.  
  
"I should be going Rupert" Jenny said to Giles as she picked up her bag. She and Giles  
kissed and she left.  
  
"I know I'm scard for life" Buffy said,wishing that she did not see that.  
  
"Oh,come on. You all do that infront of me all the time" Giles said defending himself.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it" said Buffy.  
  
She ran to the door and opened it. It was Xander, Anya and Riley.  
  
"Hi" Buffy said as they all came in. Buffy still had the door opened when Spike came to   
the door with his jacket over his head.  
  
"Oh,Spike,come in" Willow said,remembering to invite him in.  
  
Spike came in and put his jacket on properly.  
  
Once again, everyone stared at him.  
  
"Oh,come on" Spike said sitting beside Willow.  
  
"Can I ask why you are all here?" Giles said looking at everyone sitting on the couches  
and chairs.  
  
"We thought you could use some company" Willow said thoughfully.  
  
"Thank you" Giles said, still looking at the paper.  
  
"Oh,I want to tell you all something" Willow said standing up. "Me and Spike are a couple  
so please don't think anything bad is going to happen to me if he's close, altight?" Willow  
said alittle nervous. She sat down beside Spike and they kissed infront of everyone. Willow had  
never done that before. It felt good. Riley and Buffy started kissing to. So did Xander and and   
Anya. Giles looked around and the only thing he could manage to say was "Good Lord,the world is  
doomed!"  
  
THE END!!!  
ANOTHER LONGER STORY NY ME!!!!YAY!!!!I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF ::HUGS HERSELF:: ANYWAY! PLEASE TELL   
ME IF YOU THINK IT'S GOOD!!!!I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW!!!AND IF YOU CAN,PLEASE GIVE ME SOME  
IDEAS FOR MY NEXT BUFFY STORY. ALSO WHEN YOU REVIEW MY STORY,PLEASE RATE IT FROM 1 TO 10!!!  
THNX PEOPLES!!!!!! 


End file.
